Feels Like Home
by EggySuperMan
Summary: 'Me you and Damon, we're like a dysfunctional family'      Missing scene in 'Daddy Issues' DamonxStefanxCaroline Family/Friendship


When Caroline Forbes was seven years old, she watched Matt Donovan and his friends beat up Jimmy Thompson. Although the reason for this attack was somewhat unclear, everyone knew that it was because of something Jimmy said to Vicky Donovan, Matt's younger sister. Ever Since that day, whenever she was pushed in the playground or if someone rubbed glue in her hair, Caroline would wish that she had an older brother, to look out for her and beat up those bullies.

'What the hell happened?' Damon Salvatore demanded, suddenly grabbing the bleeding girl

'Damon…' Stefan Salvatore held his brother back as the girl winced

'Chill out brother, its not like I'm going to hurt her! Well, not that much at least.' Damon rolled his eyes

'I'm sorry…I…I was caught off guard. That bitch Jules sprayed me with vervain, and her sidekick shot me with wooden bullets, and then the next thing I know, I woke up in this cage and…' Caroline paused

'And?' Stefan raised his eyebrow, concerned

'Nothing, don't worry about it.' Caroline bit her lip

'Nothing? I realise you only have the brain capacity of a goldfish, Barbie, but this? This is not nothing!' Damon said, pulling out a splinter still stuck in Caroline's neck

'Don't worry about it Damon! I mean, I'm still here aren't I?' Caroline

'Worry? Who was worrying? You're not insinuating that I actually care are you Barbie?' Damon laughed

'Whatever Damon, don't admit it, but thank you for coming to save me anyways. Oh and thank you too Stefan' She smiled

'Save you? Is that what you thought I was there to do? Because I only went there to kick some wolf ass!' Damon denied as Stefan smiled and nodded

'Deny it all you want Damon, but we all heard you telling them to let Caroline go back there, you risked your life. You care, admit it.' Stefan shook his head

'Look you two…' Damon was cut off by Caroline hugging him and whispering a 'Thank You'

Damon awkwardly patted Caroline on the head, before pushing her away, headed towards his car muttering 'what the hell is wrong with me, this good guy crap…I need a distraction.'

Stefan laughed and shook his head watching his brothers car fade away into the darkness.

'Thank you for saving me Stefan, really, thank you.' Caroline looked up

'Hey…don't worry about it' Stefan smiled, patting Caroline on the shoulder

'Why would you do that though? Why would you and Damon risk your life for me that way? I mean, I didn't even expect you to come! I thought I was just going to die in that cage! I thought, well… if anyone was going to save me it would be Tyler, but then he just watched me when that bitch had her gun pointed at me! Damon was right, I should have never befriended a werewolf. I didn't think you guys would come. I didn't think you cared enough' Caroline sobbed

'Hey…hey…shhh…don't cry' Stefan gently pulled Caroline into an embrace 'We came because we do care. Of course we care about you Care. Although Damon would never admit it, I know he cares so much about you too. I mean, he barely even admits he cares about me! You're like a sister to us Care, we'll always have your back.'

'A…a sister?' Caroline looked up from her tears

'Yeah, you, me, Damon, we're like a dysfunctional family. You're family now Care, don't ever forget that.' Stefan smiled 'come on, I'll take you home'

And just like that, Caroline Forbes felt like she was seven again, with her biggest wish coming true. She was bullied, tortured, ridiculed, she felt cheated, but her big brothers came and saved her. And she knew that from then on, it didn't matter what people would do or say to her, because no matter what happens, her big brothers will be there for her. Damon and Stefan Salvatore would beat up any Jimmy Thompsons that came her way, and although she was still bleeding, her body ached in everyway possible and the stinging sensation of vervain was still lingering on her skin, Caroline never felt more happy or safe.

**(A/N: Thank you all for reading this **** I just thought the Damon/Stefan/Caroline family-some was too cute and doesn't get enough recognition. First TVD fanfic, please review!)**


End file.
